Mini Moments of Mark and Roger
by HeartOfChaos
Summary: I don't own;Jonathan Larson does.Basically a story comprised of mini oneshots dedicated to the friendship shared between Mark and Roger.Ranges from preRENT to postRENT,depending on interpretation.Rated T for sexual innuendo,language,and because it's RENT
1. In Which Mark Gets The Flu

"Mark will you please let me in? Just to make sure you're still alive in there?"

"The sound of my voice doesn't convince you?"

"Dude, you haven't eaten in days. I've only seen you come out to throw up in the bathroom and then you run back into your little hole before I get a real glimpse of you. At this point I'm starting to think you're just a figment of my imagination"

"Sorry Roger. Taunt me all you want, but I'm not coming out."

"Fuck Mark I'm serious. You're not doing either of us any good by locking yourself in your room and not eating."

"'Either of us?' I'm doing this for you. For your health." Cough, hack, hack, hack, wheeze.

"It's not healthy to stay awake all night listening to your best friend be sick all night for the last week. Now either you come out willingly or I drag you out by your ears."

"I'm not risking your life over this Rog.."

"Fine. I'll get Collins over here. Better yet, why not Maureen? Oh yea, I'll call the drama queen and have her come over. Yep, she'll sob and whine and scream in front of your door, begging you to come out with that freakin nickname. What was it again? Oh yea; Pookie. 'Oh Pookie, come out pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, I'm oh so worried about you!'"

The door finally opens.

"Fuck you Roger Davis."

"Fuck you too Pookie."

_So yes, the first chapter in a series of mini oneshots. The next one will be a little longer. Thoughts?_


	2. In Which Roger Gets Told

"Hi honey I'm hoooome!!"

"Quit saying that every time you walk through the door. It's annoying."

"Lighten up Rog. Ever since you and Mimi had that fight last week you've been all angsty and 'oh woe is me.'"

"Shut up Mark, don't talk about her."

"Roger you need to talk to her. She was just telling The Man to back the hell off, that she quit using and will never touch smack again."

"So she says."

"So The Man says too."

"What the fuck were you doing talking to The Man?"

"Ran into him on the street while I was filming some hobos. We chatted for a while and I asked him. He said if he ever sees your sorry ass again he's taking a knife to your genitals."

"Ran into him or called him out?"

"A little of both. This particular bunch of hobos were the most interesting bunch I've met in a while. they came here all the way from L.A.—"

"Mark what the fuck were you thinking?! He knows you're the one that got me clean. He could've killed you!"

_Silence…_

"Are you fucking serious Mark?!"

"Relax, I ran like hell when he pulled out the knife."

"JESUS CHRIST MARK YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Because she makes you happy."

"What?"

"Mimi makes you happy. When you're not with her, you're a miserable ass to all who have to put up with you. I did this to get you to go downstairs and apologize to her and say you trust and love her and that you will never doubt her motives again. And to make my life a little easier too. But my main motive was your happiness. You glow when you're around her. So go down there and apologize."

"Mark I—"

"Just go down there and do it. Throw your pride aside. For her. For you. For my sanity."

"And if I don't?"

"Do you remember the New Years Eve where you kissed about six girls when the ball dropped? One of those girls being Mimi's rival at the Catscrath?"

"No. I must've been really hammered. Why?"

"Because I remember it and my camera remembers it too."

"I'm going to go talk to Mimi."

"That's what I thought."

_Thoughts? _


	3. In Which Mark and Roger Talk About Love

"Good morning loft! Good morning steaming, fresh pot of coffee! Good morning Mark!"

"Are you high?"

"No man. Shit, I've been clean for almost three years! Have a little faith!"

"Then why are you so cheerful? Oh wait, don't answer that I don't want to know."

"You know, it's kind of silly to pay for two apartments when Mimi spends most of her time up here anyway. I was thinking…could she move in?"

"Sure. Why not? Nothing will really change. It's not like I don't walk in on make-out sessions and struggle falling asleep when you two are having fun in your bedroom now anyway."

"Someone's a little bitter."

"You would be too if you haven't had anyone in your life in almost three years other than your friends and your camera."

"Then get out there and get yourself a woman! No use sitting around here and moping!"

"Easy for you to say."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Rog don't play dumb. You're a hit with the ladies with your bad-ass rocker look. The long hair, the leather jacket, the guitar case, the hypnotizing eyes…you're the stallion of Alphabet City."

"'The stallion of Alphabet City?' That's the most kick-ass thing I've ever heard! I have to write that down! That would make such a great album name! If nothing else it will give Mimi another nickname for me in the bedroom."

"Too much information!"

"Sorry. Anyway, what are you talking about? You could totally get a girl! You roped Maureen didn't you?"

"Yea, and then a year later she dumped me for a _woman_."

"Okay, bad example. What about that one waitress at the Life? Lisa, Laura—"

"Lydia."

"Yea, Lydia. You two were dating for a while. Whatever happened to her?"

"She dumped me after two weeks for the owner of the Life. They're married now and she's pregnant with their second child."

"Okay another bad example. Carol?"

"Dumped me after the first date and moved to Pennsylvania to join and Amish community."

"Kim?"

"Left me for some singer named Blake. They're engaged. I got a wedding invitation last week."

"Debbie?"

"Who the hell is Debbie?"

"Didn't you date a Debbie right before you met Maureen?"

"No."

"Then why do I remember meeting a Debbie right before you met Maureen?"

"Debbie is my mother Roger."

"Oh."

_I hope you liked it! I'll update soon. Comments or thoughts?_


	4. In Which Mark Has A Hangover

"I hate life."

"Hey, it's your own damn fault you went out and got drunk. As far as I'm concerned, you deserve the hangover from hell. You freaked the shit out of us when you didn't come home on time."

"Time flies when you're wasted."

"It still freaked us out Mark."

"My memory's a little fuzzy. What exactly happened?"

"We left the loft to go find you. We went to every bar in Alphabet City and we couldn't find you. The last bar we asked said that you'd left at about eleven-thirty, and it was about one when we got there."

"So where was I?"

"We got desperate. We started searching in alleys, banging on doors to ask people if they'd seen you, bribed hobos into keeping an eye out for you. We called the rest of the group to help. Joanne was manning the phones, calling hospitals and…and morgues…to see if someone of your description had turned up. Maureen and Mimi found you passed out in the alley next door."

"Shit Rog I'm sorry you went to all that."

"Mark, man, that's not my point. The point is we could've lost you last night. It was the first really cold night of this year; you could've froze out there."

"I never thought I'd be getting a lecture from you."

"I won the rock-paper-scissors tournament."

"You had a rock-paper-scissors tournament over who would lecture me about getting drunk?"

"Yep."

"You're a freak."

"Well you're a jackass. Can I finish my lecture now?"

"Sure."

"Don't.You.Ever.Get.Drunk.Like.That.Ever.Again!"

"That's a great way to end a lecture. You could give Collins advice."

"I'm fucking serious Mark. If you ever pull that shit ever again you will wish you had died in the cold."

"Okay."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise I will never get that drunk again."

"Cool. Now with that out of the way, I gotta ask; why did you get so wasted?"

"Well…"

"You're blushing."

"The bartender was really kind of pretty…"

"And?"

"And she kept offering me drinks, said I could put them all on a tab and pay for it later. You know I can't say no to pretty women…"

"Mark you need to get laid."

"My thoughts exactly."

_Thoughts or comments?_


	5. In Which Roger Puts His Foot Down

"Fuck! I hate it when Benny turns off the heat! It's inhumane if you ask me!"

"Benny's not our landlord anymore Roger, remember? Allison divorced his ass last week. We have a new landlord now."

"Oh. Who?"

"Hell if I know. Probably a friend of Allison's dad."

"Fuck Mark, this sucks! This isn't good. Mimi's going to get sick if the heat doesn't kick back in."

"You're going to get sick too."

"Yeah, well…I don't care if I'm sick. If Mimi gets sick…her system isn't quite as hardened as mine is."

"Yeah…I need to go get something real quick. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Where the hell are you going? It's gotta be ten-below-zero out there."

"I'll be back in a few. I'll make this quick."

"You're not going to go film cold homeless people are you?"

"No. Besides, they're all at the shelters by now. Only someone with a death wish would try to sleep in this weather."

A couple hours later…

"About time you got back. so what did you have to suddenly have to do—MARK!"

"Well, what do you think?"

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? WE CAN'T POSSIBLE AFFORD ONE OF THESE!"

"Roger it was only forty bucks from Sharper Image."

"Where the hell did you get that kind of money?"

"I've been saving it in case this happened."

"But Mark, man, a space heater…we're golden for the winter! You're a genius!"

"Correction; you're golden."

"What?"

"This is yours and Mimi's. Merry Christmas."

"But what about—"

"I hate these things. They dry my whole sinus cavity up and I get bloody noses. Just keep it in your room okay?"

"Hell no! You need heat as much as Mimi and I do, if not more."

"How do you figure?"

"Mark we're already—"

"Finish that sentence and I'm going to let Maureen borrow your guitar for her next protest."

"Fuck Mark, we're already dying. You're not. But you probably will, seeing as how skinny you are. You're immune system's not that great either."

"I get sick because I'm the dumbass that films in the pouring rain and snow, not because my immune system is weak."

"Whatever. It's staying out in the living room. Mimi will back me up on this."

"Fine. But if my nose becomes the next Niagara Falls, you're going to regret putting it out here."

"Somehow I don't think I will."

_Next chapter will be funny, I promise. Thoughts or comments?_


	6. In Which Mark Goes Without Breakfast

"ROGER GARRET DAVIS!"

"WHAT?"

"Did you eat the last bowl of Captain Crunch?"

"Yeah, I had it for a midnight snack last night. Why?"

"Well I guess I'm going without breakfast today."

"Just go buy yourself some food man; you have a little money left over from when you bought that space heater a few months ago, right?"

"Well…"

"Fuck, are you serious? You didn't spend grocery money on heat did you?"

"Not exactly. I spent the cushion money on the heater. But we are really low on grocery money."

"That's bull! Mimi put in eighty bucks yesterday!"

"That's true. But what usually costs forty bucks per bottle that is essential to you and Mimi's survival?"

"Dammit! I forgot I ran out of AZT."

"Mimi did too. If you need me I'm going to go film a retirement party for twenty bucks an hour; that is, if I get good footage."

"Shit! What job did this person have to be able to pay someone that much to film the party?"

"Plastic surgeon."

"Lucky bastard. Got to touch boobs all day and get paid for it."

"Amen to that. He's going to pay me half after the party. He'll send the rest after he gets the footage and only if he likes it."

"Still that's something, even if you do get crap. You could get a new jacket. This one has so many holes in it I'm surprised you haven't got pneumonia yet. Not to mention it's the ugliest piece of shit in this building."

"I like my jacket thank you very much! Besides the money's going into groceries."

"Suit yourself. But that jacket makes you look like a nerd."

"Well considering I am one I think that's okay. I'll see you later."

"…Mimi? Yea, it's me, sorry to call you at work. Listen, I think I know what we should get Mark for his birthday."

_Not quite as good as some other chapters, but I thought it was cute. Thoughts or comments?_


	7. In Which Mark Is Hurt

"Dammit Mark I knew this would happen eventually!"

"Would you stop whining? You're making my headache worse."

"Mark you need to be smart; when riots happen at Maureen's protests, you can't just go dive into the fray to film it and expect to come out in one piece!"

"I did at the last protest that got ugly. The one Maureen had about losing her space."

"You were lucky, which you obviously weren't tonight! You're a mess man. What the fuck did they do to you?"

"No clue, but I think the goose egg on top of my head, my aching ribs, and my screaming leg could be excellent clues."

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm man. Jesus, are you in as much pain as you look?"

"Probably. I'll be fine though. How many times have I been mugged?"

"Counting this little incident? Forty-six."

"You're actually keeping track?"

"We were planning on throwing you a party when you reached fifty."

"Very funny Roger."

"Seriously, we figured if you lived after fifty muggings with beatings this bad you deserved a party thrown in your honor."

"Dammit…"

"What's wrong?"

"My ribs are killing me."

"I'm thinking we need to pay a small visit to the clinic."

"No."

"Mark this could be serious. We need to make sure there's nothing broken in there because if there is and it punctures something important—"

"Fine, fine, I'll go to the clinic."

"Can you stand up?"

"Yeah I think—Owowowowow!"

"Apparently not. Looks like I'm going to have to carry you."

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Here, wrap your arm around my neck."

"This feels really awkward."

"Not as awkward as it feels for me. When this is over, I'm shoving some burgers down your throat. You're nothing but skin and bones."

"Does the phrase 'scrawny, white Jewish boy' ring any bells in your memory at all?"

"Shut up Mark."

_Thoughts or comments?_


	8. In Which Roger Gets Sentimental

_Just a quick note from me: this particular mini-shot is a couple of weeks since Mark and Roger met. Enjoy!_

"Hey Roger where did Collins go?"

"He went to buy some food for your surprise birthday party tonight."

"Wasn't that supposed to remain a surprise?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just curious."

"Hey, um, I got you something. It's nothing great or anything, but…just…here."

"I like the wrapping paper. That article in last week's paper about the serial killer dressed as a clown was intriguing, and I never got to read the whole thing. I guess as I unwrap the gift I can, huh?"

"Are you making fun of my wrapping job?"

"No. I was being serious."

"Just open it before Collins gets back."

"Why?"

"Look I'm not the most…sentimental…person in the world. I don't usually do this kind of thing. Are you going to open it or not?"

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it…"

"Well?"

"It's nice."

"Nice? Just nice?"

"No, I like it…a lot. It's probably the nicest scarf I've ever gotten. And it's not made of wool. That's a total plus. I will actually wear this."

"Yeah, well…I kinda was thinking that you needed one, seeing how you're so…scrawny and wimpy-looking…I thought it would at least help keep you from not getting sick."

"Well thanks Roger."

"You actually like it? The color scheme isn't so simple it makes you want to puke?"

"No, I truly honestly like it! I'll show you the scarves my mother has made for me in the past."

"What do they look like?"

"Well she got really inspired one day and tried to knit a scarf in my likeness."

"Must be one very ugly scarf."

"It looks like a Picasso."

"So pretty close to the real thing?"

"Shut up."

_Thoughts or comments?_


	9. In Which It's Roger's Birthday

"MARK!!"

"What? Roger what's wrong?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY GUITAR?!"

"Guitar…guitar…oh, you mean the Fender guitar you got out of hock when you sold the car."

"Yes. Now quite rubbing that in my face and tell me where the hell it is!"

"No idea what you're talking about. I have nothing to do with your guitar's disappearance. Maybe you left it in Mimi's apartment."

"Mark I have some great lyrics I came up with during breakfast and if I don't put them music soon I'll lose my inspiration."

"Then right them down. It's not like it would be the first time."

"You tell me where my guitar is you scrawny little Jewish punk or else!"

"Or else what Rog?"

"Or else…or else…or else your camera gets dropped off of the roof."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes I would! Now you tell me where my guitar is or else that camera is dead!"

"I have no idea what you're—ROGER YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAMERA!"

"Not on your—OW! Shit, what the fuck…"

"Happy fucking birthday you son of a bitch."

"My guitar…it…it looks like it did when I bought it. I forgot how smooth and shiny it used to be; there were so many dings in it…and new strings too…"

"Yea, I took it to a shop and had them shine it up again, put some new strings on. Notice the new case with compartments for picks, emergency strings, and cords."

"Mark, man…this is awesome."

"Look in this compartment."

"Why…shit dude, are you serious?! Tickets to mass band tryouts in L.A.? How much did this cost you?"

"Collins and Joanne helped out with that one. Your flight leaves at five tomorrow morning. Now can I have my camera back please?"

"Mark…this…this…"

"Give me my camera or you'll have a reason to be speechless."

"You sure do know how to kill a moment."

"I learned from the best."

"God you suck sometimes."

"You're welcome."

_Whether such a place exists where they can make your guitar look new again, or such things as mass band tryouts, I have no clue. I'm a singer and a soloist, not a guitarist or a band member. But I thought it was cute. _

_Okay, I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but apparently I need to say this._

_I.Like.Feedback.A.Lot! Seriously, just tell me if it sucked or not. I'm not too picky._

_Thoughts or comments?_


	10. In Which Roger Is Sick

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!"

"You're pathetic when you're sick."

"I have every right to be."

"Whatever. What do you need Rog?"

"Soup."

"I'll be right back."

"If you can manage it, can I get a sprig of parsley in it too?"

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to handle plain chicken noodle soup. But it is hot, so that should help. Here you go."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. Do you need anything else?"

"Nothing other than company."

"Having Mimi-withdrawal are we?"

"Yes, and I'm starting to think it hurts worse than smack-withdrawal."

"But it was a good thing you sent her to Maureen's and Joanne's until you get over this."

_Silence…_

"Roger?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to get over this. This time around is more like the sniffles compared to the last time you got sick."

"Maybe…"

"Roger you're not going to die."

"Not yet. But it's coming; I can feel it."

"I hate it when you say shit like that. You're fine. As long as we're careful about all this then we have nothing to worry about for a long time."

"Mark you're in denial."

"And so what if I am? Can you blame me?"

"…No, I can't. Part of me still is too."

_Silence…_

"We should really change the subject."

"Yeah. I hate dwelling on the morbid and depressing. So how's your love life lately Mark?"

"I thought you hated dwelling on the morbid and depressing?"

_Okay so I was going to post this tomorrow but since I had more than one person review I felt like posting another chapter. Thoughts or comments?_


	11. In Which Mark Needs To Be Drunk

"Roger? Roger are you home?"

"When do I ever leave the loft? Of course I'm here."

"Touché'. I was just curious."

"Mark, man what's wrong? You look like somebody who witnessed their dog get run over by the animal control truck."

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Did you take your AZT?"

"Yes, I took my meds. Whatever is bothering you is obviously something."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well I really don't want to have HIV either, but I do. So talk."

"It's Maureen…"

"Oh boy. What did she do now?"  
"I…I confronted her about…that."

"About her cheating on you with half of the men in the city? Good. What did she have to say to that?"

"That she cheated on me again."

"I'm sorry man I know she's your girlfriend, but what a bitch!"

"Correction; she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Huh?"

"She…she dumped me…for the person she was recently cheating with."

"Oh…fuck. Sorry man. I know how much you cared about her."

"Yeah, well…apparently she didn't reciprocate."

"I'll break out the emergency stash of Stoli. This is not the night for you to be sober. So…did she tell you who she dumped you for?"

"Yes."

"Well…?"

"Joanne."

"But that would mean Maureen's a…oh."

"Yeah."

"This is definitely a night you need to be drunk for."

_Thoughts or comments?_


	12. In Which Mark Is Hospitalized

"The second you get out of this hospital and back in the loft, I'm going to kill you."

"Nice to see you too Roger."

"Mark what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking I had the right of way and that the intersection was clear."

"Well that obviously wasn't the case. Do you remember what happened?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember hearing a horn honking and some brakes screeching. I think I remember the impact. Did my camera survive? I want to see if I got it on film."

"Yes, your camera survived. I swear that thing is indestructible. It's been dropped at least twice a week, it's survived forty-seven muggings and coming out with a couple scratches, and now a taxi has hit it. I wonder what would happen if we dropped it from the roof of our building?"

"If you so much as touch my camera with that thought in mind Maureen will somehow get a hold of your guitar and use it in six protests."

"Back to the subject at hand. Worry about yourself, the camera is fine."

"I was still a little doped up on painkillers when the doctor told me about the extent of my injuries. What's the damage?"

"All things considering not very much. You broke your leg, hence the giant plaster cast. Other than that, a couple bruised ribs, a cracked rib, and a moderate concussion."

"Wow. Some of my muggings inflicted more damage than that."

"That's what I said."

"So when do we get to blow this place?"

"Doc said whenever you were ready. They kept you for as long as they wanted for observation."

"Any instructions I should know about?"

"He just told me to keep an eye on you, help you out, all that great stuff."

"I'm more than ready. Get me the hell out of here."

"I knew you'd say that. Hop in and we'll head out to Joanne's car."

"No. I'm not riding in a wheelchair. Where are the crutches?"

"And you call me stubborn."

"Just hand me the crutches you asshole."

"When we get home I'm giving you some more painkillers. You're much more tolerable when you're doped up. And much more entertaining."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a riot when you're high. I only wish I could've seen you on smack. Just once, just to see what you would do. For once I'm glad we own a video camera."

"You're a bastard."

"But I'm _your_ bastard. Now get in the wheelchair; you're not going to be walking upright until your ribs heal. Doctor's orders."

"This feels weird."

"I got a way to make it more enjoyable."

"What are you-- GOD DAMN ROGER! STOP RUNNING OR AT LEAST LET ME GO! OH SHIT! HELP! HELP ME! THIS LUNATIC IS GOING TO MAKE ME CRASH!"

"CLEAR THE HALLWAY, RUNAWAY WHEELCHAIR!"

"ROGER I HATE YOU!"

"HEY MAN WE HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT UNTIL WE GET TO THE DO—CRAP THE DOOR'S AUTOMATIC! HEY MARK TRY TO STEER IT INTO A BUSH SO YOU DON'T ROLL IN THE STREET!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**"

"Roger?"

"Yes Mimi?"

"When the doctor told us to make sure Mark takes it easy, did you go temporarily deaf?"

"ROOOOOOOOOGER!!"

"COMING MARK! Poor guy, he's stuck in the bushes."

_Okay, I love every chapter I write, but THIS one is my favorite by far!! I felt you guys needed some OOCness and some silly humor after previous serious chapters._

_Yes, I do realize I already updated for today, but here's the thing; I'm going to be gone for a week. My goal? Post as many chapters as possible before I leave._

_Thoughts or comments?_


	13. In Which Roger Gets Caught

"Hey Rog I'm home."

"Oh. Uh, hey Mark. What are you doing home so early?"

"I pissed off a particularly drunk homeless man and had to run for my life. Where are you?"

"Um, in…in my room. Don't…don't come in here."

"Why?

"Just don't, okay?"

"Roger is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's—FUCK!"

"Roger what the hell is going on?"

"Mark don't worry everything's fine. Dammit, dammit, dammit…"

"That's it, I'm coming in!"

"Over my dead body!"

"I'm coming in to prevent that from happening!"

SMASH!

"Wow. I didn't know you had that in you Mark. You totally destroyed my door…by yourself."

"Yeah well, if it makes it any less unnerving, my shoulder is screaming. Now what's…oh my fucking God Almighty…"

"Mark why are you staring?"

"I just can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Now what are you doing?"

"April sixteenth, four-thirty p.m., Eastern Standard time. I come home early to find my best friend and roommate Roger Davis getting in touch with his feminine side by modeling his girlfriend Mimi's cherry red Stiletto heels in the comfort of his room. It appears he busted one of the straps, which means a wild and comical night of fighting lovers is now preordained. And look how the shoes bring out the long hairs on his toes. Now this is style as I've never seen before. Angel would be very proud. I can't wait to show this to Collins."

"I hate you."

_Thoughts or comments?_


	14. In Which Roger Returns From Santa Fe

"Hey Mark."

"Oh hi Roger. Back from Santa Fe I see. Had a good trip?"

"Yeah, I guess. Look, I know I said I'd call, but I got sidetracked with other things."

"No it's fine. It's been fun wondering if you'd died or not. Sometimes my imagination got really creative about certain ways you could've died."

"That's really creepy dude."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to creep you out. I just sat here for the last seven weeks wondering if you were alive, and if you were, if you were ever going to come back."

"Mark, dude what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Why nothing's wrong at all! My best friend just left me here by myself to cope with the loss of a friend and to try and fix things. Then he doesn't call for seven weeks, leading me to believe he's either dead--like I've already mentioned a few times since this conversation began-- or finally cut his losses and ditched us. Jesus Roger even you knew that was a stupid question."

"Okay, I get it, you're pissed. Excuse me for needing to clear my head and get away from this hell!"

"Well if it's that bad why don't you go back to fucking Santa Fe?"

"Because I missed Mimi—"

"Yeah well thanks to you she's disappeared! We haven't seen her in the past week. She left a note in her _empty _apartment, saying that she appreciated everything we did for her but that she needed to fly solo for a while. Benny—"

"Yeah, I bet he's been looking real hard for—"

"No! No, you do NOT get to interrupt me! I get to vent first and when I'm done then you can make any snide remarks or excuses you want. But no, I will talk first. Benny's wife found about them and is divorcing his ass. Then she disappeared. I've been tearing up this entire city looking for her with very little help from the girls, and I don't even think of asking Collins because he's just starting to get back to normal, or at least as normal as Collins can be. Between trying to find her and my job at Buzzline—that I just quit, by the way—_I haven't slept since you left!_"

"Mark you didn't let me finish—"

"Well too fucking bad, I'm not done yet! Mimi isnt the only one you left in the lurch! Collins needed you too, more than he would ever admit. And you abandoned me too Roger! What happened to 'best friends no matter what?' I needed you, and what the fuck do you do? You fucking run off!"

"MARK WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR TEN SECONDS?!"

"Sure, I'd love to hear what excuses you've cooked up for this."

"Mimi isnt the only person I came back for."

"…What?"

"I came back for you too, you dumbass. I…I missed you. I never realized how much I'd taken you for granted; cooking breakfast, cleaning, making coffee, paying bills…"

"So basically what you're saying is I'm as good as your mother?"

"Would you just shut up a minute and let me finish? I…I just missed you, okay? I missed having you around, reminding me to take my meds, picking on me, listening to me. You were really the only person who'd stuck with me through the entire withdrawal, through...through the whole April mess. You put up with attitude that you should've decked me for. Hell, I even missed the camera in my face."

"…Are you just saying this so I'll stop screaming?"

"No. But it would be nice if you would; people in the street are starting to stare."

"I really don't care about them right now."

"Me neither. I just don't want the cops to come up here and treat this like some 'delicate situation.'"

"Yeah, I really don't want to have to call my mother and ask her to come bail me out of the psycho ward."

"Fuck Mark you look like shit."

"Did you miss the part where I said I haven't slept in the past seven weeks?"

"No. But seriously, how much sleep are you getting a night?"

"On the nights that I do sleep? Maybe four if I'm lucky. But I quit my job, so that should…should…should…"

"MARK!"

Snore…exhale…snore…exhale…snore…exhale…

"I guess you are tired. Okay, up we go. Let's get you back inside so you don't get any sicker than you probably already are."

_I've been DYING to do this moment for a while now. _

_This is the last update for a while. I won't be here to update...so...yes..._

_Thoughts or comments?_


	15. In Which Roger Mourns

"This sucks! This fucking sucks!"

"I know Roger. Trust me, I know."

"I miss Mimi, Mark. More than you can ever imagine."

"I doubt that, but continue. Talking about your feelings is good for you."

"I miss burying my face in her soft hair. I miss her smooth lips pressed up against mine. I miss—"

"You're not helping yourself by dwelling on this."

"Can we watch some films with her in it? I need to see her face, hear her voice…"

"Fine. But sitting here watching a film and wallowing in self-pity has never helped anyone."

Pause…

"Okay, the projector's on. Here's some footage from a couple months ago at your birthday party."

"God she looked so beautiful…it feels like just yesterday when I was holding her in my arms, kissing her neck and progressing upward to nibble at her ear. That always made her horny."

"I didn't need to hear that. Oh, the phone's ringing, I'm going to go get it."

"You're not going to let the machine get it?"

"Not today. I feel like living on the edge and answering the phone before screening."

"Okay."

"Hello? Mimi, hi! How's Phoenix? Great, that's great. How did your sister's wedding go? Good, glad you had fun. What? How's Roger doing you ask?"

"MARK! I NEED YOU TO COME BACK! I NEED YOU! I NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON MAN!**I MISS MY MIMI!!!**"

"Does that answer your question Meems?"

_Not my best chapter, but I liked it. Thoughts or comments?_


	16. In Which It's April Fool's Day

"MARK!"

"Oh shit. Roger I'm in here."

"What the hell is going on? There's an ambulance outside and a police car too. are you—"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Well then why-?"

"Listen Rog, let's sit on the couch and talk about this."

"Fine…wait a minute, where's April?"

_Silence…_

"Mark what's going on? Where's April? What happened?"

"I…I came home from filming an hour ago. I went to use the bathroom, and when I opened the door…"

"What? What happened?"

"April slit her wrists. I found her in the bathtub in a pool of water and…and blood. There was nothing I could do Roger; she's dead."

"I get it, this is some joke right? Happy April Fool's Day to Roger! Okay, let me try one on you; your mother is a lesbian. She came out to me on the phone the other day. Seriously Mark, what's going on?"

"Roger this isn't a joke. April committed suicide."

"Not my April. Maybe someone else's April, but not my April."

"Well then this random chick that looks exactly like your April got a hold of a key to our apartment, left a note for you on the mirror, and killed herself in our bathroom."

"I don't believe you."

"You'll see reason at the viewing. It's in a couple days. I started funeral arrangements about twenty minutes ago."

"And who's going to pay for the funeral of someone who's still alive?"

"Roger she is dead. I think, after these last few years of living in New York City, I know what a dead body looks like."

"But…but…this can't be happening. This just can't be happening. Mark…"

"I'm here for you man. Just let it out; it's healthy, I promise."

"She's gone. My April…my angel…my love..."

_Thoughts or comments?_


	17. In Which The Dynamic Duo Meet

"Shit, that party at CBGB's lasted longer than I thought. I hope Collins is still awake. I don't feel like sleeping in the stairwell again. Bastard. Why is it such a big deal to make another key? It doesn't cost that much…"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"What the fuck…? Huh. Looks like another poor sap got mugged. Well, my bed calls…"

"Let's…let's see if I can…Ouch! Goddamn it!"

"Keep walking Davis, keep walking. It's not your problem…"

"Damn it, where are my glasses?"

"Fuck me. Hey are you okay?"

"Um…yeah, I think…ow! No, I don't…I don't think…you know I'm going to stop thinking…maybe…maybe take a nap…"

"Damn, that's one hell of a goose-egg on your head. what'd they hit you with?"

"I think it was a bat, but it felt more like someone swinging an elephant at me. But that's impossible right?"

"Yeah it is. I think we need to take you to the clinic; you're bleeding pretty bad and I think you have some broken bones. Not to mention a nasty concussion."

"Yeah, because it's impossible to swing an elephant into someone's head. And probably illegal too, what with elephants being an endangered species and all."

"A very nasty concussion. Can you stand?"

"Maybe…yes. Sorta. I think. Am I standing?"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm Roger."

"I'm…Mark…Mark Cohen…at least I think I am. That's what it says on my camera. Crap, where's my camera?"

"You mean this big black thing in your bag?"

"Yeah…is it okay?"

"Looks unscathed to me. You just worry about keeping yourself upright and I'll worry about the camera."

"Thanks Roger."

"Anytime…You doing okay over there? You're not really walking in a straight line."

"Um…yeah, I think…"

"SHIT! Okay, so I guess I'm carrying you to the clinic. Mark Cohen. Glad you told me your name before you passed out; now I can just dump you at the clinic and wash my hands of this whole good Samaritan act."

* * *

"Morning sleepyhead. Had a nice nap?"

"Hey…you're…Roger, right? You helped me out last night."

"Yeah. I felt bad for you. Don't expect me to come rescuing you again, especially if you go walking around Alphabet City alone at night again. What the hell were you doing anyway?"

"I was just filming the city."

"Why would you do something like that? I don't know if you noticed, but this is New York in the 1980's; your scrawny ass is bound to get whooped if you go filming at night."

"I know, but someday it will be worth it. When I become a real filmmaker."

"So what do your parents think of this?"

"They threw me out of the house."

"So where have you been living?"

"On the streets."

"Shit…I might regret this, but…my roommate and I have an apartment. There's two vacant bedrooms. Want one?"

"How would I pay rent?"

"We don't even pay rent. Not until the landlord threatens to kick us out. Besides, I don't really want to be walking down the street and find you in an alley again. I do the good Samaritan thing once…maybe twice a year at most. So how about it?"

"You sure you're roommate won't mind?"

"The man is stoned half of the time. The other half he's wasted. For the .01-percent of the day when he's lucid he'll welcome you with open arms."

"Okay. I really appreciate this Roger. You have no idea."

"I have a pretty good one. Your doctor said when you were ready you could leave. Said to take it easy and all that great stuff."

"Cool. Let's go."

_Agh! Terrible chapter! I'm a little rusty. Okay, a LOT rusty. Don't hold it against me too badly. Thoughts or comments?_


	18. In Which Mark and Roger Discuss Families

RIIIIIIIIING!!

"SPEAK!"

"Mark it's your mother, the one who gave you precious life! Why haven't you called? We don't have dangerous and contagious diseases honey. Your father's birthday party went off without a hitch; you should call him again sweety. I hope you're staying warm over there! I was watching the weather for New York and there's a nasty cold spell coming through. Make sure you bundle up; I don't want my little Marky getting sick! Say hi to Roger for me! Oh, and Mark? Do you have a new girlfriend yet? You really need to get over what's-her-name and find some nice girl-try avoiding actresses, you seem to have bad luck with them- and settle down. Giving me grandchildren before I die would be the greatest gift you could give me. Oh, my birthday is coming up! You should try to show up! Love, Mom!"

"Your mother is one of the most obnoxious women I've ever had the misfortune to know."

"And you don't even know her that well. You've met her, what? Once?"

"Twice actually."

"I know you guys all met her when she came here to 'visit' for my first Christmas at the loft. When was the second time?"

"Your second birthday here. How could you not remember that? She complained about everything the whole time she was here."

"If you remember correctly I was about waist-deep in empty bottles of Stoli. I don't remember much of anything from my twenty-third birthday."

"Yeah, she complained about that too. 'Oh Marky, you can't even try to stay sober when I'm here? I'm so disappointed Marky.' Jesus, no wonder you ran away to New York."

"I was sort of thrown out on my ass, but yes, that was the basic idea of coming here."

"…Hey Mark?"

"Yeah Rog?"

"How come your dad doesn't come? Or your sister Cindy?"

"Dad's not as vocal with his disappointment as Mom is. He's still pretty pissed off that I dropped out of Brown to live in a loft in Alphabet City to pursue a career as an artist."

"And Cindy?"

"We used to be so close. I don't know what happened. Maybe she's disappointed too. Maybe she's afraid if she comes to visit she'll piss off Dad."

"Your mom comes. Why does that not piss him off?"

"No one in this world can control my mother. He knows that more than anyone else. But Cindy…she's another story."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always been his favorite. She was on the sports teams, she maintained a straight-A average from the moment she stepped into school, she was on student council, she was president of her class…you name it, Cindy did it. And she did it all to please Dad."

"Sounds like a kiss-ass to me."

"She kind of was. She's gotten more headstrong since becoming a mother, but she still won't do anything that she knows will piss Dad off. I'm the family outcast now in his eyes."

_Silence…_

"You know what? This is the first time we've ever really talked about your family."

"Yeah, it is. It feels awkward. Let's change the subject to your family."

"Nothing much to tell. Dad left before I was born and I've never heard of him or seen him. Mom wanted to do something with her life, so for the first eight years of my life I was pawned off on my grandparents. They died in a car wreck right after my eighth birthday. Mom had to come back from 'making something for herself' and take care of me for the next ten years. The moment I hit eighteen I was out of there like a gun shot. Mom didn't really seem to care. She wanted to move on too. We talk every once in a while; about what we're doing, significant others, all that great stuff. That's all there is to that. There isn't any drama there like there is in your family. There wasn't anything in that relationship, really."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"…You wanna go to the Life? It's Angel's surprise party tonight. We can get wasted off our asses."

"Sounds good. I kind of want to forget having this conversation. I don't do well with this talking-about-me thing."

"Neither do I."

_I like this chapter much better than the last one. Thoughts or comments?_


	19. In Which Roger Comes Home

"Hey Mark I'm home!"

"I thought you were staying with Mimi at the hospital tonight, like you've been doing for the last week?"

"She ordered me to get some sleep on a real bed instead of a cot."

"And you actually did what she asked you?"

"Shut up."

"How's she doing?"

"Man…I…I don't know Mark. Ever since that Christmas five years ago her health has been so…"

"Unstable?"

"Yeah. And this time…this time…I don't know if she'll make it."

_Silence…_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to respond? Give me false hope?"

"I can't think of anything to say yet. Give me more than five seconds you impatient bastard."

"Don't call me a bastard, my wife is dying!"

"Well you're acting like one. So shut up for a few minutes to let me mull this over."

"You don't need to mull over phrases of false hope."

"I'm trying to give you something a little more helpful thank you very much now shut up."

_Silence…_

"Okay, I got something now."

"Took you long enough."

"Do you want my input or would you rather go get Collins's? I'm sure he won't mind testing your impatience by sitting in his chair and thinking up of some philosophical advice for you that you won't even understand."

"You're stalling."

"I don't really know, Rog. We'll find out soon enough if she'll make it or not. Either way you need to be prepared emotionally. But spend as much time with her as you can, just in case…"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You didn't really help at all."

"There's always Collins's as your other alternative."

"Maybe I'll just think about this myself and when I come to a conclusion I'll let you know."

"That's fine…Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"I was here for you when April died, and if you do end up outliving Mimi, I'll be here for you again, just like I've always been. Just…just keep that in mind, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Mark."

_I've changed my plans; I'm not going with the twist in the plot I was planning on doing…not yet, anyway. Thoughts or comments?_


	20. In Which A Loved One Dies

"I can't believe this…it actually happened…"

"Shh, I know Rog, I know. It's hard to cope with such a huge loss."

"She…she was in so much pain…but what about me? What'll I do now with her gone?"

"You'll go on. Sure, the pain of such a huge loss such as this will never go away, but it will fade. Hell, maybe you'll move on with another…"

"No, Mark. I don't think I can move on after this. We were together for so long…you shouldn't have let her go, you shouldn't have let her out of your sight…"

"I didn't know that this was going to happen Rog. It's Maureen's fault anyway."

"You were the one who gave Mo my guitar to use in her latest protest in the first place…Roxanne, baby girl…WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?! WHY GOD, WHY? TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Rog, I understand this was your guitar, but don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?"

"Okay, how about I drop your camera over the side of the building and take a picture of it shattering into tiny pieces?"

"Touch Lucille and you'll wake up the next morning missing part of your male anatomy."

"See? That's how I feel! That's what I want to do to you, but God knows Maureen took your balls with her when she left you for Joanne!"

"You know I felt really bad about what happened to your precious Fender, but now I don't feel so bad about it anymore."

"Why did you give it to her in the first place?"

"You ate one too many 'last bowls' of my Captain Crunch."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"That and you used my camera to film you and Mimi doing it on the couch."

"That explains why you haven't sat on it in the last month or so."

"No shit Sherlock."

"You still had a part in Roxanne's death. I'm going to get you back for this."

"If you can't do the time, don't do the crime. And filming yourself and your wife having sex on my camera, knowing full well I'll be watching it to edit footage for my new documentary, is definitely considered a crime in my book."

"Only because you haven't had any in the last five or six years."

"No man is a worse enemy than one who hasn't been laid in that span of time. That's man law and you knew it."

"Why do you think I put it on your camera?"

"You're a cold, heartless bastard."

"That may be true, but at least I'm getting some."

"Not after I show Mimi you recorded the whole thing. I don't think she'll be too excited about that, do you?"

"Fuck you Mark."

_I thought this would be a nice change, considering the last few chapters have been more serious. Thoughts or comments?_


	21. In Which The End Has Come

"Rog? Roger?"

"Huh?"

"You're zoning out again."

Roger winced. The filmmaker's voice was much too weak, the face too pale, the frame too frail. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. Weren't they just having another playful banter session in the loft two hours ago?

_"Fuck you Roger Davis."_

_"Fuck you too Pookie."_

And then Mark had collapsed on the floor, chest heaving with every harsh cough that ripped through his small body. And now here they were, the dynamic duo, in the hospital in a situation Roger had never imagined in his wildest dreams.

Mark was dying before his eyes, not the other way around.

Roger looked into the eyes of his best friend and had to quickly look down at his tattered pair of black sneakers. The eyes, those pale blue eyes that used to spark with energy, both physical and creative, were now dulled to a flicker. Maybe it was just how the fluorescent lighting hit Mark's face that made Roger think that. Or maybe it was his own intuition guiding him to the likely conclusion of today's events.

Roger had called everyone. Collins was at a conference in Maine and—now that Roger looked at his watch—his plane was due to land at any time. Whether he got here in time or not, with traffic the way it was…that was yet to be seen.

Mimi was down in the cafeteria getting some coffee with Joanne and Maureen, the latter breaking into hysterics upon hearing the doctor's grave news.

Benny was…being Benny. He was the one paying for all of this so Roger wouldn't have to. But that really didn't matter much to Roger at the moment. For the last hour or so, he'd been sitting at Mark's bedside, reliving just a few of the moments they shared in their friendship. How he wished for more…

"Roger maybe you should get some coffee. You look like a zombie."

Mark's voice snapped Roger out of his thoughts back to the present.

"Nah man, I'm good."

"You know lying to a dead person is bad karma."

"Well lying about the fact that you _are_ dying is bad karma too."

"One, I don't think that matters anymore. Two, I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the truth. You never asked me if I had HIV."

"Well you should've told me. Ten years of friendship and you never said a word. Now we have to spend your last hours in a petty discussion on what _else_ you haven't been telling me. Like how you got it."

"Shouldn't we spend this last time reminiscing, saying how we feel about each other before you interrogate me?"

"I want answers and I can tell you how much I love your skinny, white Jewish punk ass when you're dead if I have to. How did you get it?"

"That night I threw out your entire smack stock, I accidentally poked myself with a needle. I didn't think any of it at the time."

"…Are you sure?"

"Trust me on this one. Mo was the only thing I was doing. Even though the woman was far from celibate and fidelity was a joke to her, she never slept with anyone until she knew for sure if they were positive or not. And you know me; Mo was my first and, apparently, my last."

"So this is my fault?"

"Nope, mine. I should've known better than to touch that stuff without some kind of protection. And you weren't home when I did it, so it's not like you personally stabbed me with the needle."

"Might as well have."

"Stop. I don't want my last moment on earth to be filled with morbid and guilt-ridden Roger. You can't blame yourself for everything."

"Mark, this…I have to take some responsibility for this."

"Fine, take it when I'm dead if you insist, but not right now. I…need you right now. Not angst-ridden, guilt-harboring Roger. Just…best-friend Roger. Fuck it's really cold."

"Well you are in a flimsy hospital gown with no back and very little blankets. Let me go find more—"  
"No."

"But you just said—"

"Call me a wimp, but I really don't want to be alone right now."

Roger nodded in understanding and, without so much as another word, moved from his comfortable spot in the chair next to Mark's bed and clambered on to the bed next to a surprised yet smirking Mark.

"Now don't think you're gonna get lucky just because you're dying, Mark. I'm straight."

"Damn. After ten years of pretending to be your friend, I'm not going to at least get a complimentary round of sex? I think the world has just come to a screeching, crashing halt."

"Yep. Still a sarcastic bastard, even in the face of death."

"Yep."

A fit of violent coughing wracked Mark's body. Roger, lost as to what to do, wrapped an arm around his best friend in a feeble attempt to bring comfort. Roger could feel tiny bits of his heart torn off as he watched Mark. This was never something he wanted to be around for. In fact, though he would never say it aloud, he took comfort in the old belief that he would die before Mark and never have to go through the pain of seeing your roommate…your best friend…your brother…die like this.

The fit was over as quickly as it had come, reducing Mark to shivering and moaning pitifully on the bed.

"Roger?"

"Yeah Mark?"

"This fucking sucks."

"On many levels, yes."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes other than the beeping of Mark's machines, the hum of the fluorescent lights, and Mark's labored breathing. Roger hugged his best friend closer, trying to bring some comfort in the midst of all this.

"Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for…getting Mo out of here. I love the woman, but her high pitched shrieking gave me a headache."

"Me too. But she means well. She'll more a bit more calm after the other two talk to her."

"Collins?"

"Haven't heard from him yet, but hopefully his plane has landed by now."

"Yeah…"

Silence again resumed as Roger hugged Mark closer as if to hold him on to life longer.

"Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend. For saving my ass."

"Ironic how you're thanking me for saving you when it's my fault you're dying in the first place."

"If I had enough energy to hit you…"

"Sorry. Continue."

"I could've died that night, the night we met. The injuries were severe enough that, if left untreated, I would've died before dawn."

"You did plenty of ass-saving too, man. Don't forget why you are here today; you got me off smack, and look what a sweet piece of tail I landed because of that?"

"Rubbing your sex life in the face of a dying person who hasn't been laid in a long time is also bad karma."

"That's not what I meant, you jackass. You saved my life too; just in a more subtle way. And sometimes it's the subtle ways that work the best."

"…Rog?"

"Yeah?"

"You may be an ass, but I love you."

"I love you too Pookie."

"You love to kill a moment don't you?"

"I couldn't help myself. I'm an ass, remember?"

Mark let out a hollow laugh. Roger hugged him even closer, sensing the time was near. Mark coughed and hacked and shook and Roger just held him. And then Roger felt it; Mark let out his last breath in an almost inaudible sigh as Roger felt Mark's presence fade away. Roger released a sad smile and whispered, "I love you Mark," before succumbing to tears.

_Okay, so not the best finale I've ever written, but let me tell you something; I'm practically BAWLING over here._

_Thank you for the love and praise. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, but things got crazy. My job was in jeopardy, I was in a show, my friends were losing their minds, but it's done now. My workplace went out of business, my show is over, and…my friends are still losing it._

_But here is the final chapter, and I hope I made someone cry and laugh at the same time. Or at least one of those. Anyways, thank you, and don't forget to review if you liked it!_

_I might be convinced into posting the epilogue as a separate one-shot, but it depends on the feedback I get._

_Thank you! _

_HeartOfChaos_


	22. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey guys

Hey guys! For those of you who don't know already, I

Posted an epilogue to this story called "Reunion"

Posted a sequel to this story "Mini Moments of Mark and Roger: Volume 2"

Not all of you who asked for more stories put me on Author Alert, so I thought I would just let you know this way.

Thanks a bunch guys!!

HeartOfChaos


End file.
